Drilldozer
Drilldozer is a Henchbot of the Fire Lord and is a wanted criminal. History Tanker Station 22 Drilldozer was originally a mining bot who worked alongside Fire Lord, Jetbug and Nitroblast. Each of these workers were given augmented outlets directly in their fingers that can tap into fuel cellsanywhere and suck out the energy. This was done so that the miners didn't have to keep recharging each day, thus increasing labor and workforce. Unfortunately, there was a miscalculation and the energy absorbed was far greater than any of the miners could handle. Fire Lord and his men became addicted to the power; needing to absorb energy to sustain themselves, the group left Talos 5 and proceeded to Tanker Station 22. Heroes were dispatched from Hero Factory. The heroes were: Preston Stormer, William Furno, Mark Surge and Natalie Breez. Stormer, Furno, Breez, and Surge are desperately defending the workers. When the heroes get corned by the Fire Lord and his minions, Surge bravely uses himself as a scapegoat so that his friends may escape with the civilians. Though Furno found it difficult to leave his friend, immediately Stormer persuaded him to not make Surge's sacrifice in vain. The Heroes return in new upgraded forms. They have problems controlling their new forms and weaponry which gives them a serious disadvantage in battle. Fire Lord takes on Stormer alone and reveals his origins. Fire Lord and his minions were once simple miners and construction bots on Talos 5. Firelord's tragic past hits Stormer as he knows that this bot's misfortune was caused by negligence on Hero Factory's part. Eventually, Nex and Evo arrive and save their hero friends from getting destroyed. Despite being rookies the two young bots managed to take on the Fire Lord's troops with ease. Breakout During Drilldozer's imprisonment in Hero Factory, the villain known as Black Phantom broke him and many of the galaxy's most dangerous villains out. Drilldozer fled and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Drilldozer is equipped with a massive Turbine Drill, Lava Sphere Shooter and claws. He is the Fire Lord's strongest henchbot. Drilldozer needs most of his strength just to lug the Turbine Drill around. But once he's got it into position, the multi-tooth turbine drill can chew away at any material. It's loud and heavy and hard to control, but Drilldozer apparently likes it that way. No other villain has the sheer brawn to operate it. He has red, silver and black armor with translucent eyes. Personalty Drilldozer is strong, but he lacks agility and intelligence. He is very loyal to the Fire Lord. Again, it looks like Hero Factory will have no problem taking down the fire villains, once mastering their Hero 2.0 forms, as the Fire Lord appears just as 'brilliant' in recruiting help as Von Nebula. Trivia *Drilldozer was voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the Hero Factory TV Show. This same voice actor also protrayed Tuma in the movie BIONICLE:Legend Reborn and Thunder in HF004. Set Information * Drilldozer was released in Winter 2011. * Drilldozer is set number 2192. * Drilldozer has 61 pieces. See Also * Review:Drilldozer * Gallery:Drilldozer Category:2011 Category:Sets Category:Villains Category:Henchbots Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Fire